


Bloodstream

by Mercy_DerevkoSD6



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Making Love, Missing Scene, One Shot, Oral Sex, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_DerevkoSD6/pseuds/Mercy_DerevkoSD6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what happened after they kissed against a wall during their bow-staff fight in Committed…*after* they cut the camera which is never a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** Toxic, Committed, Injustice, Season 8, perhaps pieces of Season 9…
> 
>  **Dedication:** Julie! You totally keep me sane, you totally accept all my passion and even better you share it and mirror it back at me. This baby is for you, and sorry it took me 40 billion years to post it! I hope it's hot enough. *grins*
> 
>  **Thanks:** Juliette, talk about someone who has to accept all my passion, well she beta-ed this for one thing, and she's one of the greatest people ever to talk to because she always has an answer. You've been such a great friend and I appreciate your support and friendship always.

[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v243/ParadiseKendra/Smallville/TollieCommittedbyAthena606.jpg)

Banner by Athena606!  
~o~o~ 

  


"How many times do I have to apologize?" he asked, driving the stick under her legs, knowing she would jump over it effortlessly.

"I don't want an apology!" she shouted back, shoving her stick against his and used her foot to send him flying against the wall.

She drew her stick up to his face, holding him prisoner as she continued her interrogation.

"I want an explanation," she demanded smoothly.

He looked briefly at the stick she held, angered that she would trap him in a corner, forcing him to face the mistakes of his past.

He knocked his stick against hers, trying to move it from his face, but her fury was stronger and she viciously struck his stick away, the action forcing her closer to him. She shoved the stick at his chest, ready and willing to put him through the same pain he caused her.

But when she was closer to him, he relaxed. He placed his hands on the stick she so vehemently kept at him, but he no longer struggled against her.

"What the hell were you so afraid of?" she asked him with the wrath flaring in her eyes.

He owed her more. He owed more to her than just showing her the emotions he felt, the tension she created that drew him to her. He looked down at her, completely enveloped in all she was.

"You."

She was expecting him to say something different. She was expecting him to say something she didn't have to decode for multiple meanings. She pulled back from him, her eyes shifting into a startled, questioning expression. He felt her loosen her hold on the stick and they both heard the impact as it hit the floor – the barrier no longer between them.

He still wanted her. He still wanted her and all that had changed within her. He reached out to cup her face, knowing she wanted to know what he meant by his answer. She wanted him to admit their past to her and hold himself accountable for the promises he'd made to her. Her face was soft against his hand. He could feel her wanting him as soon as he touched her. And when she kissed him, he kissed her back.

His hand cupped her cheek as his lips swept over hers, caressing and stroking, shattering her bitter emotions and confusing her perfect, furious focus. He stripped her of everything and she wondered if he could he feel her burning for him underneath the layers of rage. She was losing control over her body as her lips softened and parted beneath his, feeling his tongue smoothly run over them as his hand reached to pull her hair band out, loosening her messy ponytail.

He swallowed her soft moan as his fingers threaded through her red hair, feeling her once-resistant hands clinging onto him. He kissed her harder, feeling her body aligning with his as her mouth opened a little farther, enticing him to continue.

He grabbed onto her arms and moved her so that she was against the wall, both of them gasping as their lips broke contact. His fingers went beneath her clinging top, lifting it from her body as his mouth hovered over hers.

"I've wanted you," he whispered, his breath hot against her lips. "I've thought about this every second since you've been here and countless times before that-" he cut himself off as he hoisted her up against the wall, surprising her slightly as she clung onto him.

He ran his fingers over her hardening nipples, peeling the simple bra cups down, noting the lack of a black lace bra, which told him without words that she hadn't planned a seduction. She smiled down at him, energy unfolding in her core as she leaned into kiss him. She rocked her hips, exciting him as he jerked forward, the friction making him cry out into her mouth.

He roughly pulled the unclasped bra from her body and stroked the sweaty bare skin of her back, openly kissing her willing mouth. He held her leg around his waist, pushing against her, thinking about the smile she'd just given him. He was holding her, a completely transformed woman from the teenager he'd been in love with. But there were still traces of her in this powerful new icon he was so attracted to now.

His lips ran down her throat, pushing aside her damp locks, the pulse beating between her legs as he moved his hips against her.

He pulled her from the wall and lowered them both to the floor. She began ripping the buttons off his shirt, feasting on his mouth, loving that he was hers again as she swept her lips down his throat. She peeled the shirt off his perfectly sculpted torso, reminding him that he'd never been touched the way she touched him.

She caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers, brushing his lips with hers, lightly teasing until he leaned forward to capture hers, doing exactly what she wanted. She smiled into his kiss, and her hands went to his pants, undoing them, sliding them down, and then she pushed him gently onto the floor.

She kept her mouth on him, lining his chest with wet kisses, slithering down his body as she removed the rest of his clothing. She traced her lips down his body, her tongue making lazy circling patterns that drove him crazy.

She stroked him gently at first, trailing her mouth downward, sinking her lips over him as her fingers gently urged him on. His hips jerked against her as she slipped her free hand beneath her panties to her dampened folds, collecting her own moisture and then sliding her glistening fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them hard, biting them lightly as she took him deeper into her mouth. She glided her tongue over his tip and he released his hold on her fingers so that he could beg her to go faster.

He reached down to hold her hair out of her face as he felt her increase the rhythm, his muscles tensing as his body began to go into overdrive. Her hands were perfectly in sync with her mouth, teasing him as his blood pressure rose and he begged her not to stop. The feeling of his body quivering as his orgasm swept over him didn't faze her as she kept a firm hold over him, wanting him climaxing and wet in her mouth.

She moaned as he came, her mouth finally releasing him and traveling up his body, gliding along his trembling skin, caressing him with feathery kisses. She smiled softly as her mouth trailed over his chin. Her lips were barely touching his face when she felt his fingers dig into her arms, pulling her against him as the tip of her tongue soothed his slickened skin.

"Shhh," she whispered with a smile, lightly caressing his face with her fingers.

He swallowed hard, reveling in the sensations she'd just brought over him. She was all over him, stroking him, caressing him, squeezing him with her thighs as she straddled him lightly. He swept a hand up her bare stomach and flipped her over, roughly opening her mouth with his and continuing to move his body against hers.

He pinned her down lightly by her wrists, securing her beneath him.

"It's never over that easily," he whispered between kisses.

He dipped down, taking her nipple into his mouth, just barely rolling it around his tongue. He teased her until it hardened, tightening in his mouth. Frustrated, she jerked against him.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" she breathed out furiously. "You just do whatever you have to until you get your way."

He nipped her flesh one last time before bringing his mouth up to hers.

"That's why we work, isn't it? That's why we're so good together," he told her.

He leaned down and caressed her lips with his as he ran his hand between her thighs, beneath her sweat pants and thin underwear, using his fingers to tease her, to increase all the pent-up sexual tension they'd had between them the past few weeks. He swallowed her soft cries as he felt her fingers latching onto his shoulders, holding him against her.

He pushed his fingers deeper inside her, urging her further but purposely delaying pushing her over the edge. He delved his tongue into her mouth, licking the inside of hers as he thrust his fingers into her, teasing her before pulling back. She lifted her head up to catch his lips, reaching for him. He dipped two fingers inside her mouth, letting her saturate them before putting them in his own mouth, forcing her to turn her head away as he slid his fingers deeper inside her to compensate.

She cried out, raising her face up to his mouth, her lips grazing his. Her hand went to his face as she felt her dampness on his fingers and the contracting pulse in her muscles. She needed him to let her come.

She needed to come the way only he made her come.

He licked the skin just below her ear, making her shudder beneath him. He traced his way down her body.

When his mouth made contact with her, she cried out instantly. He stroked her with his tongue, feeling her shatter against him sharply, the climax leaving her shivering as his tongue continued to caress her. She hated how quickly it was over. She'd needed him-this, but she hated how fast it was. He moved over her, waiting out her orgasm, placing kisses along the contours of her lower stomach. She exhaled gasping breaths, leaning down to look him, running her fingers through his blonde hair.

She drew in a sharp breath when he bent his head down again, swiping his tongue over her and swiftly wrapping her legs over his shoulders. He knew she was his as she writhed beneath him, crying out his name. She dug her fingers into scalp, feeling him stroke her until she came against his mouth, her body aching and wet.

He continued to suck on her clit as she rode out her orgasm.

"Oliver…" she exhaled, feeling the sensations all the way down to her toes.

He made his way back up her body and gathered her in his arms. He smiled into her hair when she wrapped herself around him.

"I missed this," he breathed into her hair, positioning himself against her entrance, tipping her chin so he could look at her.

She rose up from the floor, looking at his mouth and nipping his lips with her teeth. He felt her muscles clench around him when he pushed inside of her, breathing heavily against her lips. He gripped her hair and pressed open-mouth kisses along her neck before capturing her lips again, their tongues clashing. She clung to him, let him pin her to the ground as she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling the power he had over her like she always did.

Her orgasm was hard, blatant, and fast as they both came after only moments of fierce movements on the wood floor. She was tangled up in him, wrapped up in his heart and soul in some messy, unclear way. But she felt good. She felt warm, revived, and hungry for more. She sat up and tried to pull away from him when he vehemently stopped her.

She smiled, touching her forehead to his and listened to his panting breaths.

"Let's go to the bedroom," she whispered, and then she masterfully untangled herself from him.

She flipped the lights out, heading for the bedroom door when he grabbed onto her from behind, mildly irritated by her maneuver. His hands slid up her stomach to her breasts where his damp fingers teased them. He leaned forward so she was forced to lean back against him, her unruly hair in his face as he breathed her in.

She pushed his hands off and turned, looking up at him with a familiarity she might want to deny was still there. He ran his fingers down her thighs before he settled his hands on her bottom and she jumped into his arms.

He walked them into the bedroom and he settled her on the edge, his hands still cupping her thighs as his mouth played with hers.

"Get up here," she said softly, needing him on the bed with her as she rose slightly so she was able to keep kissing him as he climbed on.

He swept her up in his arms, gathering her legs around him. He caught her eyes with his, brushing a lock of auburn hair from her neck and caressing her face with his fingers. She let him hold her, recapturing their connection as he pushed gently, thrusting inside her. Her eyes closed in response to his movement, her fingers latching onto his shoulders. She felt showered with sensations and emotions she'd sworn she'd never feel again.

She could feel his thoughts penetrating her, telling her all the things she wouldn't let him say yet. She wondered if he could feel how much she loved him, wanted him back, ached for him as she kissed his lips. Would he judge her for it? She could feel his thoughts, all of them – everything - in the way his hands ran up her back and the way he traced his lips along her throat. She knew what she wouldn't let him say.

He pulled her hips closer to his, then cupped the underside of her breasts and ran his thumbs over her nipples. She wrapped an arm around his neck and slowly rocked against him, letting him penetrate her as her mouth fell over his. His breath, his hands on her, being completely wrapped around him made her burn, and she squeezed around him to keep him as addicted to her as she was to him.

He ran his hand up through her hair, gripping the back of her head to keep her close, meeting her thrusts as his other hand roamed her flawless back. He loved the way she looked when he held her like this; her naked back arching and accentuating the line of her spine, her hair messy and completely untamed, and her mouth, her open mouth and driving him crazy with temptation.

He ran his lips down her neck, sweeping them along her collar bone as spasms of pleasure swept through him. He dabbed his tongue against her skin, the one cooling sensation in the heat that was overwhelming her. He lifted his head back up and met her eyes.

"Nothing feels better than this," he breathed, grasping the back of her head to draw her closer.

She shook her head in agreement, "Uh uh," she moaned breathlessly, her lips landing on his for another searing kiss.

He pushed his hips harder into her, and whimpering moans escaped her mouth as she tightened her legs around his waist. He rolled them back, lying down with her above him, using his hands to move her hips against his. She braced her hands on either side of him, kissing him softly as she felt herself getting close. He ripped his lips from hers, nipping the skin of her neck as he made his way to her breasts. He circled her nipple repeatedly with his tongue, teasing the other with his fingers as her eyes closed, and she felt a wave of heat coursing through her entire body. She felt her orgasm building, unraveling inside her as his mouth continued to tease her.

She tried to push him back, pleading with him to wait. He pulled her hands from his shoulders and leaned up a little, kissing her hard. His fingers swept down between them, caressing her as he felt her muscles gripping him in her release.

"Oliver-don't-" she gasped in protest, not wanting it to be over.

"Why not?" he whispered back, his fingers teasing more as he continued moving inside her.

He ground his hips into her, and swallowed her scream as she came, knowing her scream triggered his climax as he surrendered himself to her. He lay back down, kissing her shivering body.

She rested on him, her breasts against his chest as she took in sharp breaths, feeling them both trembling and sticky. He cupped her face as the aftermath of her orgasm still consumed her. His hand caressed her back as he showered her with soft kisses, reminding her how beautiful she felt when she was with him.

He rolled them until she was on her back, flushed and exhausted in his arms. He brushed his fingers through her hair and looked down on her.

"You're so stubborn; you were always stubborn."

Her mouth curved into a smile. "You're stubborn too."

He wanted to make her happy. He knew what he'd done but he also knew what it felt like when she kissed him back, when she fell into his arms and let him hold her. He kissed her again, starting over, tasting her mouth until she whimpered and she turned her face to the side for a gasp of air. He'd already moved down her body and she let him touch her, she let him make her feel all the things she knew she would never find in anyone else.

The hours passed and when she realized the time, her hands slid up his shoulders.

"Okay, okay stop," she breathed, smiling up at him.

"What?" he gasped, still hovering over her.

"What?" she repeated. "It's 4:00 in the morning. I have to sleep, so-" she pushed his shoulders with her hands unsuccessfully. "…get off."

He simply laughed at her.

"Don't laugh at me!" she shot back, her eyes widening and her expression making him laugh harder. "Don't laugh at me while you're on top of me. I'll kill you!"

He pushed her hands down and tried to stop laughing. "I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

She turned her head away, trying not to smile.

"Don't throw me out," he pleaded, still mocking her slightly as he tilted her face back towards his. "I want to hold you while you sleep," he whispered, his line making her give into his kiss.

His heart leapt when he touched her and her soft lips received him while her sweaty fingers laced with his. He rolled off of her and pulled them both under the sheets.

She let him hold her. She rested her head on his chest, her hand stroking his torso as she took a few relaxing breaths. For once she didn't think about how much she missed him, the ache inside her at not seeing him every morning when the daylight crept into her bedroom. She could be furious with him later but now, she had exactly what she'd waited for her whole life, and she didn't even hate him for making her so happy.

~~~~The End~~~~


End file.
